The Onco-lmaging &Spectroscopy (OIS) Program is designed to pursue basic, translational, and clinical research involving the use of biomedical imaging in the diagnosis, early-detection, molecular imaging, staging, and treatment of cancer. The imaging technologies developed within this Program include both small animal and human devices. After successful evaluation of some of the small animal imaging technologies, they are upscaled for human oncological imaging and used in translational clinical projects. The program is supported by two UCI centers, the Beckman Laser Institute (BLI) and the Center for Functional Onco-lmaging, both located on UCI's South Campus. Both of these Centers join their respective strengths to pursue a strong research program in cancer imaging through the Center. The goals of the OIS Program are multi-fold. First is to develop biophotonics technologies uniquely suited for oncological studies, focused on the application of optical measurement techniques in various types of cancer including breast, skin, and Gl for the purposes of early diagnosis and determination of therapeutic response. The second goal is to develop and validate multi-modality imaging technologies combining various different technologies such as MRI-DOT, MRI-FT, MRI-SPECT, and XCT-FT. It has been shown that such multimodality devices combine anatomical landmarks with molecular signatures for improved detection and determination of therapeutic response. The third goal is to translate the developed imaging technologies to human studies. The application of DCE-MRI is an excellent example of this effort, having been developed and validated in animal models of cancer in the mid-1990s and has been successfully applied in human studies since late 1990s. The fourth goal is to apply the developed imaging technologies in clinical trials. The OIS Program has 18 Members, representing eight Departments and three Schools, and has $4,787,231 in direct cancer-related peer-reviewed funding, six projects of which are funded by NCI for a direct total of $2,060,049. In 2007, Members published a total of 44 publications with 20 of those being cancer-related of which 65% were inter- and 65% were intra-related.